How To Lose A Hanyou in 10 Days
by cutee2054
Summary: Based on How to Lose A Guy in 10 days. Kagome Higurashi is the 'How To' girl of Shikon no Tama magazine and her latest story: she's going to drive a guy away in 10 days. Then meet InuYasha from advertising, forced to get a girl to fall in love with him.IK
1. Kagome the 'How To' Girl

"…and only then will the people of Tajikistan know true and everlasting peace"

"Wow Kagome, that was great" nodded her red headed friend in honest admiration, "It was really moving"

Kagome smiled as she looked at her document on the computer screen in front of her. She looked around her small messy cubicle: there were various newspaper clippings strewn about, political pieces she had written…amidst much of the random clutter were a few healthy looking plants in orange pots, and magazines flipped open to different pages were lying across of her keyboard.

"But you know that'll never appear in Shikon no Tama right?" her friend asked.

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh, "Yeah, I know Ayame" she stared blankly at the piece she had written, then shook her head in disbelief.

"I worked by butt off in grad school" Kagome said angrily, "I got a Master's in writing from Columbus, and to do what? To be Kagome—The 'How To' girl" she rolled her eyes.

"To do articles like, 'How to use the best pick up lines' or, 'Do blondes like'" she picked up a piece of her coal colored hair and twirled it around her fingers, "'Really have more fun?"

Ayame laughed, Kagome was off on another rant of hers.

"I want to write about things that matter! Like politics, the environment, foreign affairs! Things I'm interested in!"

Ayame smiled at her friend supportively, "Keep busting your butt, you'll get there" she gave Kagome a friendly pat on the arm when she remembered something.

"Oh, I have something for you" she walked over into the cubicle next to Kagome's, "You know that editor from Four Souls that you've been flirting with _shamelessly_ on the phone for the past month?"

Kagome—now intrigued—picked up her mug of coffee and strolled over to her friends' cubicle.

"He made a little delivery this morning" Ayame smiled knowingly at Kagome. Ayame held out a small white envelope but then looked as though she were reconsidering, and withdrew her extended arm.

"Hey! Give it!" Kagome squealed, her and Ayame playfully fought over the small envelopes until Kagome had sneakily reached for it and snatched it away.

She slowly peeled open the envelope, revealing two bluish rectangular pieces of paper. She squealed in excitement when she recognized what they were.

"Tomorrow night" she said happily.

Ayame rolled her eyes, "What happens tomorrow night Kagome?"

"Only the most _exhilarating_ and artistic display of athletic competition known to _man_" she said with a growing smile as she spoke.

"That Ice Capades are in town?!" Ayame said excitedly.

"No! The NBA Finals are in town" she yelled then gave a wide grin "and I got tickets!" she did her little happy dance.

"Come with me?" Kagome asked her friend with puppy dog eyes.

Ayame gave another roll of her eyes, "Fine, I'll go" she smiled at her friends excitement, "But I am not putting out" she said with a serious look—which was ruined but the amusement that showed in her eyes and smile.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and started cha-cha'ing back to her cubicle, "Two stale jumbo dogs, and a couple of beers and you'll be singing a different tune" she gave one last smile and blew a kiss before plopping back down into her leather swivel chair.

"Good morning ladies!" and peppy voice called, "Don't forget!" she said shrilly, "Staff meeting in thirty minutes!" and bounced along to share the great news with the other cubicles.

Ayame and Kagome glanced at each other exasperated, Rin, was the unofficial office crier, always hyper and _always _cheery. They couldn't find themselves to hate her—she was also the office suck-up—she really was sweet, but _boy_ was she annoying!

Kagome gasped when a sudden realization hit her, "Sango, haven't seen her all morning"

Ayame sucked her teeth, "Ten to one she's wallowing again"

"It's my turn" Kagome said with a sigh, quickly grabbing a few bags, she got out of her chair and rushed out of her cubicle, "You get the coffee and meet me on the corner" she called.

"Wait! Here're some samples" Ayame called, throwing random things off of her desk into a black Sephora bag.

"Yes, samples…samples are good" Kagome snatched up the offered bag and once again rushed out of her cubicle.

With a deep breath, Ayame got up out of her chair and slung a large tote bag over her shoulder, "Drama, drama, drama"

XXXXX

At the intersection of Madison Ave. and 126th street, engines were roaring, horns were honking, curses were being yelled out of windows and fingers were flying high in the air.

A man in straddled over a motorcycle revved the engine getting a satisfying purr from it before roaring off through the infamous New York rush hour.

His silver hair flew out from behind him, fluttering in a blinding halo as he zoomed between a narrow space between a city dump truck, and a parked van. With demon-like grace, he skidded to a stop, parking his motorcycle in an open spot near the curb.

"Kagura" he said with a smirk as he held his helmet on his hip, "What you reading girl?" he peered at the cover of the magazine, "How to Make Him Hot'" he read approvingly, "Hey, you know…if you wanna try those out sometime—"

"Kanna and I have an appointment at Shikon no Tama—the fastest womens' magazine in the country" Kaugra explained as she gingerly flipped the page.

"Hmm, hello InuYasha" an eerie voice said drifting towards the two.

"Kanna" InuYasha said with a nod.

"Finally decided to come to work?" she said dryly.

"Yes, I did" he said smugly.

"Ready?" Kanna asked Kaugra with a smirk, they both glanced at InuYasha with contempt.

"Later Yash" Kagura said with a last smug smile before they both walked off.

"Have a nice day ladies" InuYasha called after them before strolling inside the office building, with motorcycle helmet still on hip and his hair tossled from the windy ride.

"Mornin' ladies" InuYasha said to the usual bunch of guys lounging about in the office hangout.

"What's up Kit" he called to his short friend who was chatting with a colleuge. He continued walking—said a quick hello to the secretary, grabbed a quick cup of coffee, and stole a few paperclips from the desk next door before finally reaching his office.

"Yo Mirok" he said to his friend nearly dozing off with his feet up on his wooden desk.

"'Sup Daddy, big night?" his friend asked, as he brought his feet down to go talk to his friend and business partner—well one of them anyway.

"Not bad" InuYasha replied as he hung up his helmet.

"Orgy?" his friend asked.

"Where were you?—"

"_Not_…at an orgy" his friend replied quickly.

"Hey, did you hear?" a slightly smaller asked as he came into the room, "Hey Miroku," he added in acknowledgement.

"What? That the Knickerbockers are now in the championship series and that Shippo the runt here owes my $20?" InuYasha said with a grin as continued to settle in for another day at work.

"Well you were right" Shippo said as he handed InuYasha a $20 which he accepted gleefully, "Kikyo Diamonds are looking for a new ad agency and Kouga wants to move on it aggressively"

"Yes!" InuYasha said bringing down a triumphant fist in pleasure. "Oh this is good—this is a good day. Guys, did you know that diamonds are about as rare as taxi's on 5th Avenue? The value is entirely sentimental maintained by a supply, demand and" he grinned, "advertising—stripes" he added to Miroku who was holding out two (rolled up) work shirts. While giving his little lecture, InuYasha had taken off his shirt, giving the women next door quite a show of his rippling pectorals, and perfectly muscular arms.

"Now Kikyo dominates the world diamond market, meaning if I represent them, I pretty much represent the entire industry" he grinned excitedly, and then put on the shirt that Miroku had thrown to him (Awwwww).

"You gonna tell him?" Miroku asked.

"No, you tell him" Shippo said warily.

"What?" InuYasha asked in confusion, his two friends and business partners were whispering and it didn't make him feel good. "What, what is it?"

"Well…Kouga gave it to the 'K's" Miroku stated, meaning Kaugra and Kanna, hesitantly, "Kaugra and Kanna are already working on it"

"What! No way!" InuYasha said hoping that it wasn't true.

"Well, yeah" Miroku said, "I mean he's kind of partial to hot…leggy chicks" he shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't understand it either.

"Yeah," Shippo said, "We're more of the beer and sneaker division. Precious gems aren't exactly our forte"

"This is my pitch" InuYasha said uncharacteristically calmly, "This was my tip, my account, my campaign, they won't ace me out of this"

"Yeah!" Miroku said enthusiastically, "That's the spirit!" he gave InuYasha a supporting slap on the back.

"Yeah!" Shippo shouted with his small fist in the air, "I heard that!" and with a final clap on his back, InuYasha left the office.

"…I heard _that_?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello chika's and ko's! I just felt like making this a story so I did, but I have resolved to not publish this until I have at least five more chapters written (and have updated my other stories) already. Which means that if you are reading this, that there are a few more chapters already written—needing only your wonderful reviews to unlock them. I hope you like the story, I'm sticking pretty close to the movie: How to Lose A Guy in 10 Days. It's a really cute movie, and even if you haven't seen it, I think you'll like this story. Well thanks for giving me a chance! Toodles!


	2. Staff Meeting

"…Oh, hi…" a red-nosed teary-eyed Sango said with a shaky smile as she answered the door. Kagome took in her friends' appearance: she was wearing her I'm-Depressed grandma pajamas, her nose was red and running, and her eyes were puffy from crying. Sango attempted a smile, but quickly burst into new tears at the door.

Kagome merely stepped inside her friends' cozy apartment and closed the door, "Good morning sunshine" she said with a smile, she held Sango's shoulders supportingly as Sango loudly sobbed.

"Okay!" Kagome said with a brisk clapping of her hands, Get dressed, get dressed" she walked to the other side of the apartment and opened Sango's lacey curtains, letting in a stream of bright light. "Staff meeting in 15 minutes!" she called.

"I'm going back to bed" Sango said with a sniff, "I have no reason to live" she pulled her quilted comforter up to her chin.

"Aw, the sun's out" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Okay, just—" Sango blew her nose loudly on her favorite hankie.

"Look what I brought" Kagome said in a sing-song voice as she neared the bed her friend was sleeping in. She dropped down a black shirt with pink on the elbows onto her friend.

"Cashmere?" Sango asked in surprise, she sat up and grasped the piece of clothing. Kagome sat on the edge of her bed—dumping the contents of the black Sephora bag onto the bedspreads.

"Put it on it'll make your eyes look fiercely gray" Kagome said with a tender smile. Sango clutched the shirt tighter as she whimpered at her friends' kindness.

"Now get up" Kagome said kindly, "I'm not going to let you lose your job on top of everything else" she said determinedly.

Sango looked up with teary eyes at Kagome in gratitude.

"Aw, come here" Kagome said with open arms, Sango quickly embraced her friend as she sobbed.

Kagome patted her back supportingly, "You only dated the guy a week"

"It was…" Sango stifled a sob that was lodged in her throat, "The best week of my life"

Kagome—while still in the embrace—looked at her friend curiously.

As the taxi pulled up, Kagome and Sango saw Ayame waiting on the corner with three drinks from Starbucks.

"Hi" Sango said still slightly stuffily as she and Kagome got out of the cab, "I don't really want to talk about it"

"Okay, okay" Ayame said as she nodded understandingly.

The three walked for a few steps.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Sango wailed, coffee in hand, "Things are going great for like a week and a half and then it's _over_ and I am mystified!" she looked between her two friends, "Seriously! I am _mystified_ because it always starts off so well!" Sango began walking off, leaving her two friends to trail after her.

"Poor baby" Ayame said as she trotted after Sango.

"I think we should just roll with this one" Kagome said—intervening from Ayame's comfort talk.

"But Miroku and I had _such_ a _connection_!" Sango said, continuing her one sided rant. "The first date we had was so beautiful," she wiped a lingering tear from her eyes, "I cried" she gave another little sob before walking through the glass doors—once again leaving her friends behind.

"Wait, you mean 'one glistening tear' right?" Ayame asked concerned and mortified if Sango said no.

Sango shook her head with a sad smile, "No, I was _really_ emotional", Kagome and Ayame stared at Sango with a horrified expression, "I even told him that I loved him"

Kagome and Ayame stopped dead in their tracks.

"After how many days?" Kagome asked, nearly cringing at what her friend would answer.

"Five…?" Sango replied, she glanced at her friends, "Two…it was how I felt alright! I wanted to express myself"

"O…kay…" Kagome pushed the 'up' button for the elevator, "Well…what did he say?" she asked.

"Oh, he didn't have to say anything" Sango said with a loving smile, "I knew that he felt the same way"

Kagome and Ayame glanced at each other.

"But then…" Sango remembered, "He started getting really busy, and I didn't know where he was. I kept calling him and calling him…he was never home—"

"Calling him?" Kagome asked with a wince.

"I didn't leave a message" Sango said as her defense, "He didn't know it was me!...My number's blocked" she added.

"Oh!" Ayame said realizing something, "I'm sure he just thought it was one of his friends, men frequently call their friends answering machines and hang up twenty times" she said with a grin.

The elevator finally came and the three stepped in, "I know why he broke up with me" Sango said suddenly—breaking the elevator's silence.

"I'm too fat" she said with a shrug.

"You're not fat!" her friends yelled.

"But Sango, if the most beautiful woman in the world did the things you did any normal guy would _still_ go running in the opposite direction" Kagome reasoned as the three walked across 'Shikon no Tama' lobby.

"No" Sango said with a pout, "No guy would go running from _you_ Kagome. You could…_barf_ all over a guy and he'd say 'Do it again!'"

"Ha!" Kagome gave an incredulous snort, "That is both incredibly disgusting and categorically untrue—if I did the same things you did I'd get dumped too"

Kagome, Ayame, and Sango walked into a bright room comfortably furnished with throw pillows and plush seats.

"Okay family, shoes off" said the leader and head of 'Shikon no Tama' magazine, Yura.

The staff proceeded to remove their footwear, as Yura plopped down in her large cushy chair, with crossed legs and arms held up with eyes closed in meditation.

"And breathe…and out" there was a loud WHOOSH as everyone let out the breath they were holding.

"Okay Rin" Yura said in business mode, "Let's start with you"

"Okay!" Rin said cheerfully, "The 'Botox for Beginners' piece, now it's a little scary but, mostly upbeat. Now I'm on 'What your Gyno won't Tell You' it's also pretty scary but you know, upbeat"

Kagome rolled her eyes, and her and her friends shared a secret laugh.

"And I finished my research on 'Deadly Pedicures', the woman who contracted that fungus from the unsterilized tools, it's a terrible story…but surprisingly…"

Kagome and Ayame mouthed the word that they _knew_ she would say.

"Upbeat!"

"Marvelous" Yura said with a ghost of a smile on her lips, "So what's next with 'How to with Kagome'?" she asked.

"Well…" Kagome opened her mouth—unsure of what to say, "Actually…I've been working on something a little…different" Kagome paused to think of how to say it before she spoke again.

"It's…it's a political piece and—"

"No"

"But—"

"Kagome, you work on 'Shikon no Tama' magazine. We are fashions, trends, diets, cosmetics surgery, solicitous gossip, that's 'Shikon no Tama'" Yura said relentlessly.

"Okay bit look—"

"Kagome!" Yura said, cutting Kagome off, "Okay, the column is new for you, when you turn it into a 'must read', you can write about whatever you want. Until then you write about whatever _I_ want. Understood?"

"Yeah" Kagome said dejectedly.

"So Sango, what've you got?" Yura said, turning her deadly gaze onto Sango.

"Um…I'm sorry…I wasn't feeling well—"

"She got dumped" Ayame explained.

"Ohhhhh nooo! Poor Sango, what a hellish ordeal for you" Yura said sympathetically, "But…you are looking fabulous" she said with a grin. Sango brightened slightly at the complement.

"Are we loving the way Sango looks all?" Yura asked everyone.

Everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

"I…haven't eaten since the split…"

"Good for you!" Yura exclaimed with a smile, "Oo! Write about it!"

"I can't use my personal life for a story" Sango said shocked that Yura would even suggest that.

"Oh, I understand completely" Yura said with a flick of her wrist. She then turned to the rest of the room, "Who here can turn Sango's personal life into a story?"

Rin eagerly raised her hand, nearly jumping out of her seat, "Oo! I can!" she exclaimed.

"Go" Yura said to Rin.

"Wh-what? No!" Sango shouted.

Yura looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"With all due respect Yura, Rin has no business mucking around in my personal life, and I can't let her!" Sango said with her head shaking furiously, "I just can't!"

Kagome looked around her, at her frantic friend, and at Yura.

"I'll do it" she said raising a hand.

Everyone turned to look at her. "Oh?" Yura asked.

"What?!" Sango asked as she glanced at her friend in horror.

"I'll do it! Sort of. You will be my inspiration"

"For?" Yura asked still staring curiously at Kagome.

"Well…look at Sango. She's…a…great girl right?"

"Yes…" Yura said slowly.

"Well…" Kagome glanced at her friends' face for help, "Er…" she looked again at her friend shaking her head furiously, "An amazing woman…"

"Yes…" Yura said, now intrigued, "Go on"

"…_But_…she…has a problem hanging on to relationships" Kagome said slowly, "And doesn't really know what she's doing wrong—like most our readers"

"Uh-huh…go on" Yura prompted.

"I was thinking that…" Kagome looked towards the ceiling, hoping that an idea—any idea at all—would be painted in bright letters up there, "I…would start…dating a guy and…" Kagome looked at her friends for help, but they were just as bewildered as her, "Drive him away—but only using the classic mistakes women—like Sango—" Sango stared open mouthed at her friend, "…make. I'll…keep a diary of it and…it'll be a sort of…how to…in reverse…" Kagome glanced feverishly between her two friends.

Yura smiled to herself, "What _not _to do…"

"Uh…yeah" Kagome grinned with self-congratulations for pulling her—and her friend—out of a really tight spot.

"How to Lose A Guy in 10 Days…yes, go" she gave a prompting nod towards Kagome, "Alright Frankie, what's new in the shoe world?—"

"Um…excuse me Yura but...why 10 days?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Five days is to short and we go on press in eleven—yes Frankie?"

Kagome sat there in disbelief that she had really opted herself to do this, with a cringe, she looked towards her friends—expecting them to be appalled at what she had gotten into. Instead, she was surprised to see Sango mouthing a genuine 'Thank You'.

"…maybe toss in something spiritual as well, who is that chic Buddhist Richard Gear cavorts with?" Yura asked Kagome, Ayame, and Sango, as they all descended down the stairs.

"…The Dali Llama?" Ayame suggested.

"Yes, he's fabulous" Yura said, "Oh! Here's my 10 o' clock" she warmly gestured towards two women standing in the downstairs lobby, "Welcome" she said with a charming smile.

"Hi" the two women said smiling back.

"Kagura Spears and Kanna Green" Yura said motioning to them, "We're going to cook in some fabulous tie ins for the fall" she rubbed her hands excitedly, "Ayame: Fashion and Trends, Sango: Health and Fitness" Sango blew her nose, then looked apologetically,

"Sorry" she said with an embarrassed wave, "Hi".

"And Kagome Higurashi, our resident 'How To' girl" Yura said continuing the introductions.

"I've seen your column Kagome" Kagura said, "What are you working on now?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak when Yura stepped in front of her.

"'How to Lose A Guy in 10 Days'" announced, "She's actually going to start dating a guy, and then drive him away in a week and a half"

"Sounds needlessly vicious" Kanna said with a small smile.

"It's going to fabulous" Yura assured, then turning to Kagome, "Now all she has to do is run along and find the lucky guy—go go go!"

"Nice to meet you" Ayame said to the two women with Yura with a wave. As the three walked off, Kagome nearly laughed.

"Now I just have to find the guy…find the guy" she said.

Kagome grinned to herself as she and her friends walked out of the building, _Find the guy, _she thought, _Shouldn't be too hard._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello! Yes, this was written before the first chapter was posted. I know that you probably want to strangle me because I more than likely have the third chapter written—but believe me! It's for your own good! Really…it is. And I have the honor of saying that his in the longest chapter I've ever written—no no, scratch that. I wrote an 8 page chappie before…oh well. Well I hope that you guys liked it! Please review! Toodles!


	3. Guy Hunting :The Stakes

Kagura and Kanna weaved their way through the crowded bar, when they saw a silver haired hanyou sitting at their reserved table, looking bored and absentmindedly sipping a beer. Kouga—who was trailing behind the two women—suddenly halted when they had stopped.

"Hello InuYasha" Kouga said with a raised eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

InuYasha suddenly perked up, when he saw Kouga, he gave his infamous smirk and slowly rose from the table.

"Kouga, I'm here for the meeting" InuYasha said as he shook his (bastard of a) boss's hand.

"I'm pretty sure that you were not invited _InuYasha_" Kagura said with a snap of her fan—purely ornamental.

InuYasha looked at Kouga with a plastic smile, "Yeah, but I should have been" he said, he smile still standing but with cold amber eyes.

"I mean it was my tip that Kikyo was looking for a new agency" he politely held out a chair for Kagura while Kouga held one for Kanna, while staring her down mercilessly. Kagura squirmed in her seat and flicked open her fan in her discomfort.

"Yes it was…but I have to think of who's best suited within the company team" Kouga looked at the two not-bad-looking women on either side of him and grinned.

"Yes sir and that's me" InuYasha said confidently—his molten eyes blazing, "I want to handle this pitch"

Kanna gave a snort.

"InuYasha you sell Joe Blow better than anyone else in my shop, but these girls sell luxury" Kouga put his arms around the two women, "better than anyone else in the business"

The two grinned smugly, and glanced knowingly at each other.

"We have to put our best foot forward on this pitch" Kouga said attempting to reason with InuYasha. Kanna gave a smirk and removed her coat, revealing a skimpy halter dress, leaving her flowing white hair to trail her bare backside.

"Kikyo would be our biggest account" Kouga said.

"Yes sir they would" InuYasha opened the champagne bottle and began to pour everyone a drink as he spoke, "Average advertising bill of $50 to $60 million dollars, and _I_" he gave a hostile glance towards Kagura and Kanna, "am going to be the one to bring this home to you Kouga"

"Now to date, the diamond industry has always targeted men, sending the message that the woman needs the man to buy the rock" InuYasha said, "They say that a 'diamond is forever', I say…'a diamond is for every_one_'"

"…I like that" Kouga said nodding his head in consideration.

"We don't" Kagura interrupted with a hard glance at InuYasha and gave a dry chuckle, " 'A diamond is for every one', sends that message that" she flicked her wrist "diamonds are everywhere. Which means they're not rare, and if they're not rare" Kagura's magenta eyes stared relentlessly into InuYasha's golden ones, "they lose their status, and status is the reason to buy them in the first place" Kagura broke eye contact to look at Kouga, "Which he would know if he understood women, but you don't" Kagura gave a triumphant little smirk.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, and Kouga laughed.

"It's all right Yash, no man _does_" the three joined in laughter, InuYasha joined them humorlessly as he slowly clenched and unclenched his fists underneath the table.

"Selling a diamond to a woman is like" Kanna's hand trailed down from her neck displaying her diamond necklace, a hand that Kouga eagerly followed, "making a woman fall in love"

Kanna looked up catching Kouga's eyes in her own, "She has to feel giddy, desirous, venturous, and…" Kanna tilted her head slightly, slanting her eyes down demurely while still gazing into Kouga's, "Desperate"

InuYasha patiently sat back and waited while Kanna and Kouga had their little staring contest.

"Look around this room Kouga" Kagura said, causing him to break eye contact with Kanna, "most women in the bar are looking for just that"

"Exactly!" InuYasha exclaimed, "The skills needed to market diamonds are the same skills needed to make a woman fall in love" Kouga and Kanna stared at him curiously.

"I'm not talking about _lust_, InuYasha" Kagura said coldly, "A woman in _lust_ wants chocolate, a woman in _love…_" she glanced at Kouga before continuing, "wants diamonds" Kagura raised her eyebrow—challenging him to say something else, before settling back in her chair in satisfaction.

"Yeah, I'm not talking about lust either, ladies" InuYasha said accepting Kagura's challenge, "I'm talking about deep, meaningful, head-over-heels, his-and her towels, let's grow old together, L-O-V-E"

"Look, I love women" InuYasha said looking at Kouga, "I do, whether they're 4, 40 or my 88 year old grandmother! I respect women, and I also listen to women. That's why I can sell myself to any woman any_where_, any_time_" he added a smug smile which he just barely squashed.

"Make a woman fall in love with diamonds InuYasha?" Kagura asked, "Or with _you_?"

"Uh…either…one" InuYasha replied hesitantly.

"That's cocky InuYasha," Kouga said taking a sip of his champagne.

"No not cocky" InuYasha corrected, "just…confident"

Kagura laughed, "I'd like to see you prove that" she said, her smile gone.

"You…would?" InuYasha asked, his voice almost cracking.

"The agency's co-hosting a party for Kikyo at the astro-museum, the party's on Sunday, do you think you can get a woman to fall in love with you by then?" Kagura nearly rubbed her hands in glee.

"Anytime, anyplace?" Kanna asked, taking the words out of his mouth.

"Feh" InuYasha crossed his arms in pout-mode, "Any single, available—straight—woman yes"

"I'm not trying to trick you Yash" Kagura said the very picture of sincerity, "in fact…" she glanaced around to make sure that everyone was aware she meant nothing but goodwill, "We'll choose a woman right here" she grinned, "right now, in this bar"

"Hmpf," InuYasha stuck his nose in the air but turned around in his seat nonetheless in order to see who is fate would be sealed to. "So who's the lucky lady gonna be?"

"Okay, let's see here!" Kanna said bursting with malicious excitement, "Oo, there's that blonde babe in the leopard print" she said pointing to an overweight peroxide blond, stretching her spandex leopard print shirt to the max, and chugging down a beer. The three shared a laugh, "She looks like fun" Kouga said chuckling.

"Now ladies, be nice" InuYasha said.

"Or…wow, Miss Babylon Five, now she's on the prowl" InuYasha saw her and relaxed, she wasn't bad looking.

"No" Kagura said, everyone looked at her in confusion, "her"

InuYasha's eyes slit with suspicion, "'Her' who?" he asked.

"Her in the gray dress, raven black hair, pretty smile"

InuYasha stared after the girl Kagura had mentioned. He watched her laugh with two other women she was with, and how here chocolaty brown eyes lit up when she spoke. InuYasha smacked his lips and then gave a grin.

"Her?" Kanna asked raising a questioning eyebrow at Kagura.

"Shhh" Kagura whispered, holding a pale finger to her lips.

InuYasha was still staring intently at the girl, "Done" he said with a grin.

"Done" Kouga said.

"Alright, you're on" InuYasha said to Kagura and then turned to Kouga who was looking at him in amusement, "But here are the stakes"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why this place?" Ayame asked looking around at the vibrant and lively bar they were in.

"Hey Ellie" Ayame said with a smile and a nod of acknowledgment, "Come on guys" Ayame led her way through the extensively crowded room away from the entrance.

"Mullins' is _the_ after-work watering hole for the upperly mobile" Ayame grinned wolfishly as she surveyed the wide range of hotties strewn about the room.

"You're never gonna pull this off" Sango said warningly to Kagome who was already looking in to prospective victims.

"Yeah I will" Kagome said waving off Sango's skepticism, "Look, tonight I'll find the guy, and then tomorrow I'll pull the switch" she snapped her fingers to emphasize the point. "When the 10 days are up, I'm going to have this guy running for his life" Kagome's eyes shone with mishief.

"Your not gonna burn his apartment down or…_bite _him or anything are you?" Ayame asked half joking.

"No" Kagome said with a roll of her eyes, "I'm going to limit it to myself to all the things girls do wrong in relationships. Basically, everything we know that guys hate"

"I'll be clingy…needy, whiny…"

"Touchy feely," Ayame thoughtfully added, "Oo! Call him at three in the morning and tell him everything you had to eat that day" her and Kagome laughed at the ridiculous idea.

"What's wrong with that?" Sango asked.

Kagome and Ayame immediately stopped laughing and stared at the poor, poor, friend.

"What? I'm kidding!" Sango said with a laugh.

"Uh…yeah" Ayame looked at Kagome doubtfully.

"Oops, sorry" Sango said to a guy she had bumped into, she smilied at him, but he quickly turned away. With a heavy sigh, she carried the drinks to her friends, "Here you go" she said half-heartedly.

"Thank you" Ayame said with a cheerful sip of her alcoholic beverage, "Dum dum, dum dum…"

"Hey don't pressure her" Sango said in Kagome's defense, "She's…perusing"

"Yeah!" Kagome said in agreement, "Exactly" she gave another sweeping glance of the crowd, seeing no one worth while.

All the while—unbeknownst to Kagome—a certain silver haired someone was sweeping their glance over her.

"Oh hey!" Kagome said in an excited whisper, "See that guy over there next to the horrible guy in the green shirt that I would never ever in my whole life consider?"

"Ooo, yes"

"Very cute" Sango appraised with a sly wink.

"Good, _very_ good" Ayame said with an approving nod.

"Alright then" Kagome said with an adventurous grin, "Here I go!"

Kagome sauntered over towards a cheery looking man, large square jaw with warm eyes framed by a dreamers' long lashes. She sidled up to him, as her friends watched her, biting their lips in excitement—they carefully watched the two's mouths, how the man's eyes lit up when Kagome spoke and how wide and genuine his smile was. Oh yes, it certainly looked like that Kagome would get the guy.

"…I was just wondering if you found New York exciting?" she leaned against the open space next to him showing off her slim waist, and revealing her ivory skin. She fluttered her dark eyelashes and flashed the man her 1000-watt smile.

"Yes" the man replied with a smile, "My wife and I love New York"

"…Oh…" her smile faltered, suddenly a person moved into her field of view.

"Hi" the woman said, she placed a possessive hand on her husbands' shoulder and gave Kagome a 'look'.

"This is Kagome" the man said introducing his new friend—who had absolutely no intrest in him like _that_—to his wife.

"Hi…" Kagome said slowly retreating, "Well, you guys enjoy New York" she said with a final smile before withdrawing from the couple.

"Ouch!" Ayame and Sango said as they watched the latest addition—a new woman had joined them and Kagome had left—_Guess the guy was taken_, they thought.

Kagome rejoined her friends with a wince.

"Married" she said, that one word explaining everything. Her friends cringed visablly at the explanation.

"Don't worry Kag" Ayame said giving her friend a supporting pat on the shoulder, "You'll find a guy"

XXXXX

"After I win this bet—which I will" InuYasha added, "the pitch is mine" he raised a questioning eyebrow to see if there were any disagreement.

"Agreed" Kagura said frostily.

"Kouga?" InuYasha asked, waiting for his boss' approval.

"Agreed" he said with a grin of amusement, "I look forward to seeing you try"

"To Kikyo" InuYasha said raising his champagne glass in cheers.

"To Kikyo" they repeated. InuYasha took a hearty sip of his beer before getting up.

"Now if you'll excuse me ladies," he said whispered quietly, "I have a bet to win"

The new cracks in Kagura's champagne glass went unnoticed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry the chapter took so long, I had most of it ready, but wanted to make it longer so I did—7 pages baby! Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and I was discussing this with MyInuYashaObsession, what InuYasha-isms could I add to the story to make it awesome? Review please!!! Toodles!


	4. Kagome Snags the Guy

"Hey," a voice said smoothly.

Confused, Kagome looked up to see a man looking at her expectantly—he was cute, _very _cute.

"Hey" she replied back with a charming smile just as smoothly, inside she was jumping up and down—_Yesss, I got one!_

"Hi" he said again with a smile.

Kagome looked at him funnily, but smiled back nonetheless. For a few moments, the two stared at each other, processing and evaluating that they liked what they saw.

Kagome broke the staring contest and put out her dainty hand.

"Kagome Higurashi" she said.

The man raised an amused eyebrow, and put out his hand also, "InuYasha Taisho"

"Cute" Kagome said with a light giggle.

"Thank you" InuYasha said smugly.

"I meant your name" she whispered mischeviously with a grin.

InuYasha, drawn slightly aback, recuperated quickly with a smile. "Well, thank you two times" he said laughing.

"Unattatched?" Kagome asked warily.

"Currently" InuYasha said, looking down into Kagome's eyes.

"Likewise" she replied. Her gaze fell from his fiery golden eyes, to his cute nose, to his full and sensual lips.

"Surprising" InuYasha said cocking his head breaking Kagome's gaze at his lips.

"Psycho?" Kagome asked gazing at him childishly with a small smile.

InuYasha laughed, "Rarely"

"Interesting?" he inquired, Kagome pretended to ponder this before she answered.

"Perhaps" she said with a grin.

"Hungry?" he asked.

Kagome looked up at his face in surprise, "Starving actually" and it was true. She hadn't realized it, but she hadn't eaten since lunch that afternoon.

"Leaving"

"Now?" she asked.

"Mm-hm" InuYasha immediately replied with a nod.

Kagome regarded InuYasha for a few moments longer before giving him an answer.

"Okay" she said with a smile, "One second" she held up a slim finger, and quickly escaped from InuYasha.

"Meet you at the door" InuYasha said with a grin. Walking off, he couldn't help but smile smugly, _This competition is in the bag!_

"Guys!" Kagome called, as she excitedly tottered over to her friends, "I've got one!"

"He was married" Sango said disapprovingly.

"No no, not him" Kagome said impatiently waving her hand, "It's the guy by the door—but don't look—"

Kagome's friends didn't hear the rest because they were looking over Kagome's shoulder to see what cutie Kagome had snagged that was supposedly waiting by the door. They stared openly at him, only looking away when his intense gaze met theirs.

"He is _really_ cute" Ayame said in awe, she snuck another glance at him, and nearly melted when he smiled back at her.

"I'm gonna check this one out and see if he's the keeper" Kagome told her friends, she deposited her drink into Sango's hand who accepted it gratefully.

"And if he is?" Sango asked concerned.

"Well I'll…" Kagome rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Tomorrow night I'll…" she looked at Ayame for help.

"Flip the switch" Ayame said.

"I'm doing this for you" Kagome said to Sango before leaving to meet her catch by the door.

"Be safe!" Sango called out, "Call me!"

"Mm" Ayame said while taking a sip of her drink, "Drama drama drama"

XXXXX

"Now do you want to tell me what's going on?" Kanna whispered hotly.

"You don't recognize her?" Kagura asked.

Kanna stared after the raven haired woman until recognition set in.

"Oh…" she said now enlightened.

The two carefully watched Kagome walk up to InuYasha, who smoothly put his arm around her small waist. Kagome looked towards InuYasha a flashed a sweet smile as the two walked out of Mullins and into the streets of New York.

"Cheers"

XXXXX

"Whoa…nice car" Kagome said in awe as she approached the parked Bentley on the curb. She gaped admirably at the car, she looked through the immaculate windows into the interior, and imagined herself reclining on those beautiful leather seats…

"No no no" InuYasha called to Kagome, "This one"

Kagome looked in confusion from the car to InuYasha who sat on a motorcycle looking at her expectantly.

"But uh…" Kagome gave another longing glance towards the car, before she slowly began to make her way towards InuYasha and his bike.

InuYasha put on his helmet and revved up the motor, Kagome just stood there hoping that was a joke.

"And you get the dorky looking helmet" he said with a grin as he held out a white helmet with thick chin straps.

Kagome looked at the helmet, then looked at InuYasha with disbelief. InuYasha merely smiled back at her. Looking down at the white helmet again, she grinned, and took it with a flick of her wrist.

"This won't look 'goofy' on me" she said placing her hand against her chest in a dramtic way.

InuYasha laughed, "That helmet looks goofy on just about everybody".

Kagome put the helmet on her head, and pouted in a playfully seductive way. She grinned then blew him a kiss before laughingly attempting to strap the helmet on her head.

"Well look at you" InuYasha said with a grin, he leaned over to help her strap her helmet, his fingers moving deftly and carefully as Kagome sat still patiently before the straps closed with a loud snap. "Pretty damn cute" he appraised, before turning away from Kagome.

Kagome stood with a reluctant hand on her hip, distustfully eyeing the back seat of his motorcycle. Kagome looked up heavenwards, and sighed. She carefully straddled the bike—careful not to let any more than necessary show—and placed hesitant hands around his waist.

"Ready to go for a ride Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

Unsure how to reply, Kagome answered slowly, "Um…are _you_ ready to go for a ride InuYasha?"

InuYasha didn't reply, but just laughed before revving his bike a last time before speeding down the streets of New York. Kagome clung tightly to his waist, and buried her head in his silky white hair.

_You have no idea InuYasha…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi-yo! Sorry it took so long to update! And this chapter is really short. Sorry abut that. I've been reading other stories now, and haven't really been in the mood for writing. But I'm officially on break now and am free to update at will for two months! Happy summer everyone! Toodles!


	5. Lobster Dinner

WARNING: Going slightly off the movie, just a little bit. So don't freak out and get mad alright?

--Cutee2054

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mm!" Kagome sighed approvingly, "Dis is so good" she said carefully trying to manage speaking with food in her mouth. Grunting with effort, Kagome tightened her grip on the device on her hands, and cracked the crab shell into pieces, extracting the juicy white treasure on the inside. Little bits of shell flew onto the large white aprons (with large TACKY lobsters on them) covering both of their chests. Kagome looked down at herself and laughed, besides the fact that she was looking indescribably dorky, they where the most overdressed people in the place.

"So what do you think?" InuYasha asked before cracking his own piece shellfish.

"About the food or…" Kagome popped a tender piece of the King Crab into her mouth, "or _you_?"

InuYasha glanced into Kagome's face, "Both" he answered before returning his attention back to his plate, his face impassive as he waited for an answer. Internally, his interest was spiked, and he eagerly awaited the answer from the fiery woman sitting across from him.

"Well this…" she struggled with a particularly large crab leg, "is delicious" she said with a grin, "and…" she stared into InuYasha's face like he had to her, "you, I'm still deciding" she said mysteriously.

"Anything I can do to help?" InuYasha asked with a grin.

Kagome smiled, "You could actually"

InuYasha's eyes widened with fear, he hadn't really expected an answer, he was kidding!

"You could answer a few questions for me" she said, subtly noticing, but not mentioning InuYasha's moment of panic, she'll keep that stored for later.

InuYasha nearly sighed in relief, instead he smoothly replied, "Feh, whatever. But that sounds to indefinite. You get three" he said.

Kagome made no objection, and carefully considered her question, "What do you do for a living?" she inquired.

"Advertising" InuYasha replied, "I work mainly with alcoholic beverages and athletic equipment companies, and I'm trying to break into the jewelry market now"

"Mmm" Kagome raised her eyebrows in polite surprise; well that answers the gay question.

"Saving the world one keg party at a time?" she joked.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her witty comment, "Something like that" he replied with a grin.

The two stared at each other with large smiles plastered onto their faces. Finally, when they could hold it in no longer, they broke into laughter.

"What about you?" InuYasha asked as Kagome's giggles subsided.

Kagome looked into InuYasha's face, "What about me?"

"Well…" InuYasha chose his words carefully, "Have I seen your work?"

Kagome bit her lip, trying to suppress a grin, "Well…it would make me _wonder_ if you did". Slight confusion crossed InuYasha's face, but he said nothing.

"I work at Shikon no Tama" she explained with a lopsided smile, "The f—"

"—fastest women's magazine in the country" InuYasha finished for her.

Kagome regarded him strangely; perhaps she had dismissed the gay possibility too soon? But usually her gaydar was right on the money…

"Are you…" Kagome didn't want to frighten off her prey, and she didn't know how to ask. I mean, you don't just ask someone you just met if they came out the closet or not—not even if they bought you crab.

"Incredibly knowledgeable? Charming? Unbelievably hot?" InuYasha offered with a smirk.

"Gay" she blurted out, with pink tinging her defined cheeks, but she met his gaze nonetheless.

"W-what?!" InuYasha sputtered, "You think…you think I'm—!"

"Oh relax," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes, "I just wanted to make sure" she mumbled.

"Sorry" she said subdued.

InuYasha regarded Kagome with amber eyes, but said nothing.

"Feh" he said with a shrug, "It's alright. Not like it's the first time it's happened" Kagome raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked with interest.

InuYasha once again shrugged noncommittally and pointed to his long lustirious mane of silvery hair.

"My hair is naturally this color. And just cause I keep it nice doesn't mean I'm gay!" he said defensively.

Kagome eyed his hair, and picked up a lock, twirling it in her fingers.

"Whoa…" she mouthed with her eyes wide, "you have no split ends!" she said in amazement, "And it's so soft!"

That was one point against and for him. Straight men don't usually take such good care—heck, care at all—of their hair, but she didn't get weird vibes from him at all, and gosh, a straight guy with perfect hair is _such_ a relief from the usual.

InuYasha glared at her and withdrew his hair from her hands, "I know, but I can't help it. And then cause I have style, ya know?" he motioned to his outfit, a red silk shirt with the top two buttons tastefully left unbuttoned. The jeans he wore fit him perfectly, faded in all the right areas, and not tight, just barely baggy, fitting him snugly around his slim waist.

"People think that I swing for the other team" he sighed tiredly, "I've got no problem with that kind of thing, but _me_? _Me_? InuYasha Taisho?"

"Well…I _can_ see why some people might…" she glanced at him, and tried to say it delicately, "…get confused…but, that shouldn't be a problem for you, I mean, you must have tons of girlfriends"

"Hmm…naw" InuYasha answered casually, "There were a lot, but the last one turned out completely psycho, so I'm…taking a break"

"So what does that make me then?" Kagome asked fluttering her eyelashes.

InuYasha smirked, "Busy saving the world, one shop-o-holic at a time" he countered.

Kagome's mouth opened in surprise, but not in a bad way "Oh ho ho! You wanna play like that?" she asked playfully, "Well listen here Sparky"

"I have a Master's in Journalism from Columbia, my boss loves me, and if I do it her way for awhile I can write whatever I want"

"Like what?" InuYasha scoffed, "Shoes?"

"No" Kagome said reprovingly, InuYasha just snorted.

"Like…" Kagome was thinking, when a smile crossed her face, "Alcholoicc beverages, and athletic gear"

"Touché" InuYasha said with a chuckle, "So you think you got me all figured out huh?"

"Almost" Kagome replied, "But I've got one last question"

"Shoot" InuYasha said bravely.

Kagome leaned in closer towards him, unsure of what was going on, InuYasha leaned in closer too.

"All's fair in love and war" she said.

InuYasha peered into Kagome's face. Her warm brown eyes looking like pools of milk chocolate against the contrast of her pale skin, the dim lighting of the restaurant giving her a flushed glow, highlighting the dimples the showed when she smiled, and her perfect lips pulled back in a bright smile just for him.

"True" he answered.

Kagome's smile widened and her eyes glowed, "Great answer" she said.

"Good question" he said, "So, you ready to get out of here?" he asked.

"Yep" Kagome replied enthusiastically as she got ready to depart, gathering her little clutch bag and standing up out of her seat, "Oh, and sorry about the whole gay thing" she apologized again.

InuYasha said nothing, but took her hand and made their way towards the door (he paid already of course…DINE AND DASH! ).

"Um…InuYasha?" Kagome called unsurely, "Where are we going?"

"You just wanted to be sure right?" InuYasha asked, repeated what Kagome had said earlier during dinner.

"Um…yeah" Kagome answered slowly, was this about the gay thing? She had said she was sorry.

"Well, I'm gonna help you decide" InuYasha said, "Let's head out to my place.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hi! Wow, I haven't updated in a while. All my stories actually, but I've updated them all this month, and I'll try to keep it up. Thanks for all your support guys! So yeah, as you noticed, I totally threw in some random part in the story that has absolutely nothing to do with the story. Hehe…but think about it though, I mean. InuYasha's hair is _so_ long, longer than most girls'…but then what does that make Sesshomaru? Speaking of which, anyone got any ideas or suggestions how I put him in the story? Unless you guys come up with something, I'm not going to bother putting him on. Sorry, that's just how the cookie crumbles. Well happy 4th of July! Toodles!


End file.
